polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Bauman/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2001 | |''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' | }} |- |2001 |''Sacrifice'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Gothic'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Might and Magic IX'' | }} |- | |2002 | |''Warlords: Battlecry II'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Cold Zero: Ostatni sprawiedliwy'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Etherlords II'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Ghost Master'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Gothic II'' | }} |- |2003 |''Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Robin Hood: Legenda Sherwood'' | }} |- |2003 |''Scooby-Doo!: Miasto duchów'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Szymek czarodziej'' | }} |- |2004 |''Soldiers: Ludzie honoru'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Chicago 1930'' | }} |- |2004 |''Król lew: Powrót do Lwiej Ziemi'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Rybki z ferajny'' | }} |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Codename: Panzers – Faza druga'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Delta Force: Helikopter w ogniu'' | }} |- |2005 |''Empire Earth II'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Gothic II: Noc Kruka'' | }} |- |2005 |''Mumia'' | }} |- |2005 |''Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, czarownica i stara szafa'' | }} |- |2006 |''Auta: Przygody w Chłodnicy Górskiej'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- |2006 |''Delta Force: Xtreme'' | }} |- |2006 |''Empire Earth II: Władza absolutna'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Gothic 3'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- |2006 |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' | }} |- |2006 |''Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- |2006 |''Tom Clancy´s Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' | }} |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- |2007 |''Enemy Territory: Quake Wars'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Prince of Persia'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Killzone 2'' | }} |- |2009 |''Transformers: Zemsta upadłych'' | }} |- |2010 |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Disciples III: Odrodzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Heavy Rain'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Polskie imperium: Od Krzyżaków do potopu'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2011 |''Battlefield 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''Killzone 3'' | }} |- |2011 |''League of Legends'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''RAGE'' | }} |- |2011 |''Ratchet & Clank: 4 za jednego'' | }} |- |2011 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- |2013 |''Battlefield 4'' | }} |- |2013 |''Beyond: Dwie dusze'' | }} |- |2013 |''Company of Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2013 |''Killzone: Najemnik'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Kinect Rush: Przygoda ze studiem Disney Pixar'' | }} |- |2013 |''Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie'' | }} |- |2013 |''The Last of Us'' | }} |- |2013 |''Tomb Raider'' | }} |- |2014 |''GRID: Autosport'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- |2014 |''inFamous: Second Son'' | }} |- |2014 |''Sunset Overdrive'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Dying Light'' | }} |- |2015 |''Heroes of the Storm'' | }} |- |2015 |''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''The Order: 1886'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- |2016 |''Battlefield 1'' | }} |- |2016 |''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' | }} |- |2016 |''Champions of Anteria'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Dying Light: The Following'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy'' | }} |- |2016 |''Ratchet & Clank'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Titanfall 2'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Elex'' | }} |- |2017 |''Prey'' | }} |- |2017 |''Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3'' | }} |- |2017 |''Syberia 3'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Wojna krwi: Wiedźmińskie opowieści'' | }} |- |2019 |''Apex Legends'' | }} |- |2019 |''RAGE 2'' | }} |- |2019 |''Star Wars: Jedi – Upadły zakon'' | }} |- |2020 |''Warcraft III: Reforged'' | }} |- |}